User blog:LeslieannArt/My Top 10 Favorite Creepypastas
My Top Ten Favorite Creepypasta's I have compiled a list of the pages that I think creeped me out the most and had the biggest impact on me. Some of these are pretty popular, but I still am going to count them because of the quality of the story. 10. Doors - This one had a twist ending that took me by surprise and made me love it even more. While it isn't the scariest pasta out there, it is creative in the way that the story is told. 9. Bedtime - Bedtime thoroughly creeped me out. At points I was filled with so much dread that I just wanted to quit reading it all together. Its thrill factor is chilling and is the writing is awesome. Great story to read right before bed. ah ha ha.... 8. The Sweeping - Yes, I know that this is the pasta of the month so I'm sure you have read it already. If you havn't, then you should. It's cult centered content and supernatural theme is horrifying as well as extremely interesting. It wasn't one of the scariest stories ever, but the questions that remain unanswered make you think about what could have happened. 7. My Wife - This story had a very unexpected ending which kind of blew my mind and I had to re-read some of it to understand what was actually going on in the story behind the words. The writing was very crafty which made it even better! 6. Psychologist - Psychologist was pretty much a story about a psychologist who went crazy and did a terrible, unforgiveable experiment. The descriptions in the story are gruesome and creepy and this brings the characters to life. It was very believable and I was completely consumed by the story. I honestly love this story and I will read it over and over again. 5. How to Play Alone - This is a story centered on a creepy book with a bunch of rituals in it. It has a very ominous tone and I honestly believe it's a real book because of how the author describes it. I will never try any of those damn rituals, I'll tell you that much! 4. Penpal - This story is pretty long, and has actually been turned into a book under the same title. I have reason to believe that this one is based on true events, because of how realistic it is and all of the tiny intimate details that would be extremely hard to fake. The author is brilliant and the writing is genious. This story is amazing and I definitely would recommend that you read it. 3. Psychosis - This story is about the horrors of technology and how it drove the main character to insanity. But was he really insane? The story seems to hint otherwise. Through chilling writing the author creates the tone of paranoia and silence. Pretty creepy story but amazing either way. 2. The Showers - This is my number two and there is good reason why. The story is horrifying and based on urban legends. It kind of has a demonic, cult sort of feel to it. The unexplained events in the story leave questions unanswered that will probably never be answered. It is a bone-chilling pasta. 1. The Russian Sleep Experiment - This is my number ONE! The story is extremely famous and I'm sure that you all have read it or atleast heard about it. The historical horror based on experiments is maddening. The story is expertly written and with each sentence it gets crazier and CRAZIER. Let me know which one is your favorite! Category:Blog posts